At present, spinal deformity can be assessed by a three-dimensional ultrasonic imaging procedure through a three-dimensional imaging system. The existing technology of three-dimensional ultrasonic imaging for spine generally requires patients to stand in an upright position with a natural and relaxed posture, which represents the normal stance and functional balance position. With this positioning, patients can be scanned by an ultrasonic probe for assessing the spinal deformity. Such positioning technique, however, is difficult to achieve good consistency between measurements during the follow-up, and thus may affect the outcome assessment for the treatment of spinal deformity. In addition, patients suffering from severe spinal deformity cannot stand in the required upright position with a natural and relaxed posture on the scanning platform for a long scanning time.
The body's centre of gravity can represent characteristics about body structure, shape, and mass distributing, thus it can provide useful reference data for medical rehabilitation fields and so on. During assessment of spinal deformity, the detection of the body's centre of gravity of patient can be used to evaluate the progression of spinal deformity and the treatment effectiveness. However, the conventional three-dimensional ultrasonic imaging system does not have such detection functions.